<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely. by Park_Jisu_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420398">Lonely.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu_18/pseuds/Park_Jisu_18'>Park_Jisu_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, Me Twisting Nagito’s Past, Past Child Abuse, The Author Regrets Nothing, Witnessing the Past, holograms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu_18/pseuds/Park_Jisu_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>So I'm revising this as many times as it takes until I'm satisfied with this.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My past...it’s lonely, isn't it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm revising this as many times as it takes until I'm satisfied with this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    He didn't know why he was forced to do this. But here he was standing in front of a pod that was designed to help showcase people’s past or, more specifically, show his past. His memories. </p><p>He would be the first to test out the finalized project.</p><p>A project that he hadn't volunteered to participate in. In fact, he had protested quite fiercely and loudly and had tried to walk away as a result of being ignored but was held back by Nekomaru, and Kazuichi with relative ease. Forcing him to agree after struggling for quite a while in a failed attempt at escaping this mess. His classmates were here, all of them waiting and watching. They were going to see.</p><p>Everything. </p><p>Which he hoped wasn’t the case because he genuinely feared what they might or may not see. He knew that his past was beyond tragic, and he was expected to lay it bare in front of everyone. </p><p>In front of everyone.</p><p>In front of <em>Hinata Hajime</em>. </p><p>His crush and the only man he’s ever loved or cared about. </p><p>So there he was standing there. With an uneasy feeling building up within his chest, as he stared at the pod. From what he knew. This pod was going to be used to help people that suffer from a tragic past and would be used to help them copy it. Once doctors and therapists know what they were dealing with, by observing the memories, they will act accordingly. “You may now proceed, Komaeda-san.” Came the voice of some worker, that he has already forgotten the name of in this forsaken facility. </p><p>Swallowing, he stepped closer to the pod, the doctors and scientists that were surrounding him, and the pod gave him tinted smiles. Shrugging off his coat, which he handed to the scientist that motioned for him that he needed to take it off to be hooked up correctly. He then heard a hiss and turned around to see that the lid of the pod had been lifted. Being led to the pod and made to lay down on it. He saw and felt hook up things to his body. A headpiece was the last thing that was placed upon his head, and with another hiss, the pod closed shut.</p><p>Entrapping him within the pod. Nagito saw that his classmates were high up in the balcony-like structure and behind the glass were all the controls were located. They were watching him, overseeing the scientist and doctors. Eyes sharp and tracking everything down to the very last detail. They may not be as close as him and Hajime. But they were still protective of him. </p><p>And they wanted to see everything through to the end and they will.</p><p>He knew that once everything began, he would be forced into a deep temporary slumber, and the memories were supposed to project in the very same room where his classmates were. He would still be aware of what’s going on and see the memories for himself, even the memories that lay buried beneath. Everything would come forth.</p><p>His current body would appear in the memories, but nobody from those memories will be able to see or interact with him. Only the people viewing the memories would know that he’s there. They will be able to see him. He will be virtually there, as an observer of his memories.</p><p><em>‘I hope they just don’t see ‘those’ memories.'</em> It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, and the memories began playing. </p><p>Holograms, successfully showing them the 3D virtually models. It was fascinating. </p><p>And it had begun.</p><p>~The First Memory.~</p><p>The first memory he saw was of his deceased parents, his mother’s gentle smile, and his father’s bright grin of happiness at seeing him speak his first words. It was a happy memory. A memory that he had locked away deep within his mind. It was fuzzy, but he knew who these people were. He had forgotten how beautiful his mother was and how infectious his father’s smiles were.</p><p>It was a precious memory.</p><p>The next memory was a pleasant one. </p><p>He was twirling around, singing twinkle twinkle little stars. His hair long and wild like a little girl, eyes bright and shining. His parents were sitting down on the picnic blanket, enjoying the warm summer breeze. With the grass bright and vibrant green.</p><p>The sun shined brightly, beating down on the beautiful little family of three. A beautiful scenery that was filled with love, laughter, and joyous chatter of the lovely young couple with their son. The sound of the son’s song sparking hope for the future.</p><p>Another pleasant memory that he had tucked away.</p><p>Memory after memory of cheerful family and their little outing and cute shenanigans. It was heartwarming. Memories of the one and only Komaeda Nagito. Memories of him learning new things, his adventures, and finally finding a passion that surprised many.</p><p>The violin.</p><p>Making the others realize that Komaeda had once been normal, which stirred the question of how his personality became so warped when he got older. He had such beautiful and cheerful parents. </p><p>But it wasn’t long before their unanswered questions were quickly answered. The last bright memory had changed rapidly, and Nagito grimaced as he saw that instead of bright colors of the outside world. He was met with a hospital room. </p><p>Dark and dreary. </p><p>A young Komaeda Nagito, no older than the age of four, sat on a substantial, spacious bed that was far too big for his small and frail body, wires hooked up to him, while his parents were seated by his bedside tearful and worried. An unknown woman was standing off to the side beside them, looking bored and uninterested. But once the parents turned to her, she masked her boredom with worry. </p><p>A painful scene that tugged on the on watchers heartstrings.</p><p>“I’m sorry about calling you, last-minute Miki. W-we need you to babysit Nagi, in a couple of days. We’re going on a business trip that we can’t get out of. We’ll make sure to pay you double the amount for your trouble, Miki.” His mother said, her eyes filled with sadness and tears as she looked at the woman now known as Miki. Her grip on her husband was tight.</p><p>“Oh, no worries, madam. It’s not a problem.” Miki responded. </p><p>Nagito’s father merely ground his teeth together, jaw becoming taunt in frustration and pain at not being able to do anything for his child. His own eyes bloodshot red and vacant. A weak cough rang out, and the frail voice of a child was heard next, which snapped him out of his misery. Reminding him that he has to be strong for his family. “M-m-mommy...d-daddy...p-please d-don’t go...p-p-plea..se.” Another cough racked Nagito’s frame.</p><p>Gasping, the mother went over to her child and carefully brought him into a hug. Her body trembled as she began to sob openly. “I-I’m s-sorry, Nagi. We don’t want to. But we have to go.”</p><p>His father stood up and went over to the pair, regaining his composure. The father rubbed his wife’s back and smiled shakingly at his son. Hoping and praying that his smile was convincing enough for the child while his own heart broke into two for his child. “Don’t worry, Nagi, we’ll be back before you know it and when we’re back. We’ll go on a vacation together, just us.”</p><p>Smiling despite his tears, Nagito agreed. “O-okay. But when I’m big and s-strong, I’ll make sure to take you and mommy anywhere you like, and I-I’ll help out as much as I can.”</p><p>With a genuine smile now, Nagito’s father leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the boy’s temple and said. “That’s nice and all, Nagi. But all we’re asking is for you to smile and be happy. Don’t worry about your mother and me, we’re fine.” </p><p>Hearing that, Class 77-B smiled. Sonia felt tears building in her eyes along with Mikan. While Akane, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Hajime, and Nekomaru looked at the Miki with suspicion in their sharp eyes. They had a bad feeling about her.</p><p>Nagito shook his head at what his father said. His tears were drying up while his mother looked at them softly. “N-no, I wanna help.”</p><p>Laughing now, his mother stroked his hair and also placed a small kiss upon his other temple. “Alright, how about this. You can help us by taking some chores. But! You’re only going to do chores when you’re older.”</p><p>“Deal!”</p><p>The scene changed all too soon, and they were met with the sight of Miki taunting Komaeda and his bad luck. His dog had recently died after when it was struck by a truck. </p><p>His parents weren’t around and were still attending business. “You’re worthless. That bad luck of yours will get others killed one day. Why can’t you just die already, you stupid no-good little brat.”</p><p>Nagito, who was still young and optimistic at that time, had cried and cried but was quickly struck down by Miki, who got annoyed at hearing him cry. <em>“SHUT UP ALREADY!”</em></p><p>The strength behind the blow made him fly him into the wall behind him hard. His crying continued; the cries for his parents were the only thing that filled the room as Nagito’s classmates, doctors, and scientists were forced to hear. “M-ma..ma...p-p-papa!” The child’s breath was coming out in short, shaky breaths. He was beginning to panic. </p><p>Growling Miki stuck again and yelled. <em>“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY SHUT UP!”</em> Getting a broom and disconnecting the brush part of the broom, she raised the long piece of the stick above her head. “<em>SHUT UP YOU MANGY BRAT!”</em></p><p><em>“NOOOOOO!”</em> Hajime yelled out, his eyes flicking from red to green, green to red. His body was shaking, horrified with what he was witnessing. While his classmates could do nothing more than stare in horror. Akane and Fuyuhiko being the fastest to snap out of it, stared hard at the woman. “Stop the memories now! I wanna memorize this bitch face!” The former gangster said.</p><p>Stopping the memories, the group allowed themselves a moment to copy with what they just saw. “To think this is what he had to deal with as a child is unsettling. No wonder, Komaeda-san ended up the way he is.” Sonia said softly. Her eyes were tearing up. She couldn’t handle seeing a child mistreated and now knowing this is what her classmate faced. She felt sick to her stomach.</p><p>Trying desperately to calm himself down, Hinata flicked his eyes to where the hologram image of where Nagito was. The grown-up version of crush and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut and fragile figure shaking. “Oh my gosh, Komaeda-san...He’s seeing everything we see right?” </p><p>Hesitantly the scientists nodded, and his classmates were quick to catch onto his line of thinking. “Is there a way for you to make him not see anything. He’s reliving this nightmare! We...we can’t afford him to have a relapse, not now. After everything, we’ve been through. He’s finally happy!” Akane said hurriedly.</p><p>Instead of her suggestion being met with the possibility of it happening, they were met with a disappointing response. “I’m sorry that’s currently not possible.” One of the scientists said, her eyes sad and sympathetic. </p><p>Furious now, Akane stepped forward but was held back by Nekomaru. “He has to be awake but in a temporary comatose state for us to prod at his memories. Meaning he has to be aware. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Huffing Akane ripped herself away from Nekomaru’s grip and leaned against the wall to calm down. With her out of the way, the group turned to Hajime and saw that he, too, was furious but was better at keeping his composure about it. But they all knew that deep down, he was already plotting the murder of the one and only Miki, Nagito’s babysitter. </p><p>After a tense moment of silence, Gunham spoke up. “Are we going to continue...with these memories. My dark devas are ready to annihilate that despicable human into oblivion.”</p><p>Shaking his head to cool himself and Izuru off, Hajime sighed and said. “We might as well finish watching these memories. We’ve started something, so we might as well finish it and deal with the consequences of it later. After all, we did force Nagito to do this. So we have to see through it to the end. Even if we don’t want to.” So with that said, he motioned for the two scientists that were at the control panel to resume the memories and what they saw next sicken them. </p><p>Miki stood above the sobbing child, her expression blank as she dropped the stick and kicked the child in his stomach. “Tch, this incident never happened, you stupid brat.”</p><p>“You hear me!” The child nodded weakly. Satisfied with the response, she walked away.</p><p>With tears running down the side of his face, little Nagito whispered out brokenly. “Mama...pa...pa.”</p><p>The next scene that was shown was Nagito with his parents, quieter and reserved than ever. His parents, having noticed the change, had immediately booked the vacation, thinking that maybe the trip will cheer him up. They watched as the family of three boarded the plane. They watched as they took Nagito everywhere his little heart desired, and they watched that when the trip ended how Nagito had begged for them to never leave him alone with Miki again. Explaining how much she hurt him. They watched as calls were made, and Miki was fired and how they had called their lawyer so that they could take back what was written in their will should anything happen to them. </p><p>They could only watch, and then that scenery too changed, instead of seeing the little happy family again. They were met with a funeral instead. The mood dreary and depressingly dark, but it was no wonder. Since it was a funeral but what surprised them was whose funeral it was for. They gasped as they saw Komaeda’s parents' picture. Two black caskets side by side. </p><p>And standing right there in front of the two caskets. Eyes emotionless, far more emotion-less than Kamukara Izuru’s eyes ever were. It was unnerving for a child. They were unseeing and painfully blank for a child.</p><p>A child that was only five.</p><p>His classmates were in complete and utter disbelief. Shocked that a child had lost his parents way too soon in this unforgivably cruel world. Hinata clenched his fist, desperately wanting to comfort the child. Izuru, who quietly observed the scene within his subconscious, frowned mentally. </p><p>Then they heard it. Heard everything that Nagito was able to hear from the fake sympathy words to the false pleasantries and the downright offensive words of the adults attending the funeral.</p><p>“Poor Nagito, to lose his parents at such a young age. It’s horrible, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I wonder what he is going to do? He can’t lead his father’s and mother’s business. He’s just five.”</p><p>“The pressure of losing everything but still having everything is going to crush him, huh? But is it a shame? His parents were so young.”</p><p>“To think that all of them were in that plane crash though...It is quite unfortunate that they died. He's lucky to even still be alive. A meteor hitting a plan is...unusual.” From there, the comments turned nasty.</p><p>“But I guess it’s taking out the competition though. One less competitor."</p><p>”That's for sure."</p><p>"The kid can't possibly take over. He’s going to crash their company anyway."</p><p>“But there goes their business though. I guess they're out of the competition, and we would only have to worry about that when the kid starts taking up the mantra. But I doubt a fragile and weak-minded kid like him couldn't possibly flourish his parents’ company.” That comment alone made them stiffen. Rage took over their body, but for some reason, they wanted no, needed to see more of Komaeda Nagito’s past.</p><p>It’s the only way they’ll ever understand the enigma known as Komaeda Nagito, of Class 77-B.</p><p>They had to know if things got better, at least. But as it turns out, their hope turned out for the worst.</p><p>Because in a few weeks after the funeral. Hoshina Miki, the same woman who abused Nagito, reappeared again and took over guardianship. </p><p>It was with her. That the abuse started all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The second chapter will not even be close to canon. Keep in mind, I'm doing this for fun. So tell me what'cha think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loneliness.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Hoshina Miki became somebody that every person present instantly hated. In each new memory, they witness her abusive tendencies. She was physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually abusive towards Komaeda. She would degrade, humiliate, enslave, and beat Nagito at every chance she got. She was part of the reason why Komaeda was always in the hospital. Besides, his prominent, weakened body due to his condition.</p><p>His illness made him frail.</p><p>Breakable even.</p><p>It infuriated the rest of Komaeda’s classmates, and it also explained a lot of Nagito’s self-deprecation nature and crazy tendencies. Now they knew where it came from and why it started. It was all because of her, the monster that they were seeing. It was her fault.</p><p>A woman that they were starting to truly hate. Who was beginning to be placed on the same level of hatred as the one and only, Enoshima Junko. </p><p>She was heartless.</p><p>Because when Nagito was kidnapped by a serial killer and called for ransom, the killer had her on speaker and had demanded money to free the kid. Miki had merely laughed and told the kidnapper to kill the kid. Saying that she won’t pay a damn thing. Causing Nagito to cry as quietly as he can while the killer felt terrible for him and untied him. <em>“Want me to kill her?”</em></p><p>Shaking his head, Nagito said. <em>“If you do, I’ll be put into the system. I don’t wanna go in the system.” </em>Making the kid cry even harder, feeling even worse, the killer had merely taken him into a bear hug and calmly quieted the kid down. Shocking Komaeda’s classmates that a serial killer was even kinder than the woman that took him under her guardianship.<em> “When you’re old enough to live on your own. Call me. I’ll kill her for you.”</em> Nodding Nagito took the serial killer’s number, who he later told him his name was Daiki.</p><p><em>“I’m Komaeda Nagito,”</em> Komaeda said back. A small and shy smile on his face as Daiki ruffles his hair.</p><p>Once he was brought back. </p><p>She turned Nagito into her maid and punching bag and no one batted an eye to the obvious abuse. From the bruises covering his body to the ridiculous amount of time, he had to go to the hospital. Miki's excuses were always far and in between, but she would always make sure to blame it on Nagito’s clumsiness. It made Hajime’s blood boil with rage, while his eyes narrowed dangerously. Familiarizing her face into his brain because if she didn’t die by their hands during their Ultimate Despair induced state. He would find her one day and kill her himself.</p><p>They watched as Nagito was forced to clean an entire house top to bottom all by himself, or how he was forced to prepare meals for the witch but go without food himself, and sleep up in an attic. He was slapped and punched for the littlest mistakes, such as using the wrong tea or not being fast enough to not finish dinner by precisely six o’clock. </p><p>And it didn't stop there either; she had taken it upon herself to lock him in a small closet whenever she didn't feel like dealing with him and would forget to feed him. At the beginning of the punishment, Nagito would beg and scream to be let out as he banged on the doors, his small fist doing nothing but creating a small bang. It wasn’t long before he would sit in the back of the closet with his knees drawn to his chest and hands squeezed down on his ears as if blocking out someone’s voice. <em>“I’m s-scared...I’m scared.”</em> They would hear Nagito say quietly. His voice sounded so utterly fragile and broken that it tore at everyone’s heart.</p><p>The people within the room had seen the way how Komaeda Nagito suffered and even felt murderous. </p><p>It was after the first incident that they saw that Komaeda had a five hundred yen coin within his small hand, and in the other was a sharp blade. What they heard the small child said next stopped their hearts cold. <em>“Heads, I slit my throat, tails I live.”</em> They watched with tension as the child flipped the coin, his eyes blank as he caught the coin within his palm. Opening his hands, he sighed tirelessly and said. <em>“I guess I live…how unfortunate.”</em></p><p>They saw that he did this whenever he was faced with a hard decision, and usually, everything worked out.</p><p>When they truly felt that they saw everything, they were again stunned into silence when they saw Hoshina force Komaeda to wear women's clothing and later a maid uniform whenever he had to do household chores. And when she enrolled him in school, she also continued to force him to parade around as a girl in the girl’s uniform with a long white wig that matched his hair color originally. At first, his peers used to look at him strangely since they had come to find out he was a male, based on his name and the pronouns used by the teachers, yet he was still able to make a few friends here and there.</p><p>Class 77-B was able to see that despite his abuse, he was able to lead a somewhat healthy school life still. That people had even complimented him on his looks and body, and when they found out that he was a guy, some had also quickly accepted that fact as well. They also became even more taken with him; when they found out he can sing and play the violin and piano, he became well known in the school. He was liked enough by his peers and teachers despite him being made to wear the girl’s uniform. It was even to the point that it became the norm when he received confessions but he would politely turn them down, with the excuse that he wasn’t enough for them and that they could do better. He would tell them that he has too much<em> ‘baggage’ </em>to carry. </p><p>Some respected his response enough and were still respectful after rejection as they saw in his tone and eyes that he was sincere. Others were persistent. However, it was rare when one would lash out at him. </p><p>And as the memories played out, they saw one memory that stood out. There was an announcement for Nagito’s school festival event during his second year. It had all of Komaeda’s peers excited. They saw him along with his classmates bouncing around ideas for their class to do. They decided to hold a concert in the auditorium. With the class coming together to sing one big song in the end and have Nagito and a few classmates doing a few solos before the grande song.</p><p>They saw the class come up with the choreography for what songs needed it and saw Nagito practice his solo and saw that he saw him watch his classmates that also have solos with a content smile. He was happy.</p><p>Ibuki was especially amazed at the rare talent that Komaeda old classmates had and watched them with awe. While the other simply smiled at the memory. Even Izuru, who resided within Hajime’s body, somewhat enjoyed the rehearsals.</p><p>However, when it was announced a few days later that families were allowed to come and invitations were sent out to the homes of the students. Komaeda had visibly stiffened, while his classmates chatter excitedly. Only a few of his classmates were able to catch the act and had questioned him about it. Class 77-B watched as various emotions passed through Komaeda’s face. Then finally, they saw him create a carefully constructed poker face.<em> “My guardian isn’t a nice person…she’s…”</em></p><p><em>“Abusive.” </em>A girl that they come to know, as Mina said. </p><p>Shocked, Nagito allowed his poker face to shatter and gaped at her before saying.<em> “H-how...how d-did, you know.”</em></p><p><em>“We aren’t stupid, Nagi-chan. You hide your body as much as you can even during warmer weather. I, myself, saw a bruise on your leg one day when the wind blew. We…” </em>She gestures to the class that had gone strangely silent. Who was watching the exchange silently between the two students. No longer talking amongst themselves but with supportive smiles on their faces.<em> “Had our suspicion. You never talked about your family. We couldn’t just outright say it. We were afraid that you distance yourself from us and wouldn’t talk to us again. So we kept quiet and observed. Maya and her mom talked about adopting you into her family if things took a drastic turn at home. Actually, all of us talked to our parents about you and our concerns. What I’m saying is. You’re not alone, Nagi.”</em> Class 77-B was shocked by what happened next, Nagito, who was always composed in front of them. Brokedown without hesitation in front of his classmates and teacher. Mina hugged him and whispered comforting words into his ear. </p><p>Soothing as a mother would with a child, which caused him to cry even harder. Understanding and having an idea himself about Komaeda’s home life. The teacher had given them the rest of the day to relax in their classroom. Making the students smile at him in gratitude. The rest of his classmates took care not to overwhelm or surround him and began checking up on him, one by one offering him water and anything he needed making him smile. It wasn’t long before they started to purposely do silly things in front of the white-haired boy to make him laugh, making the girls giggle in delight, and the guys grin proudly at their success.</p><p>It was heartwarming.</p><p>They were able to see that Komaeda finally found happiness, it may not have been with his family, but his classmates made up for that and built back up his confidence, but every time they got one step forward. Miki set them several steps back, and when it finally came time for the event festival, they finally got to meet her for themselves as she made an appearance. Class 77-B was helpless to watch as she began to degrade Komaeda in front of his classmates. Tearing him apart and critiquing his uselessness and everything that she knew that he was insecure about.</p><p>It was his breakpoint they realized as he had a complete and utter meltdown and had to be carried bridal style away by one of his male classmates while the females in his classmates started a massive argument with the despicable woman. Three teachers had rushed to the two, while another four and the school security guards and principal had rushed to stop the argument and forcefully escorted the woman from the premises. </p><p>They watched as Nagito was carried to the principal office and was gently probed for information by the staff. Seeing that they weren’t getting information from Komaeda, the staff turned to the boy, and he had gladly filled them in. On who that woman was and her abuse. It made the teachers stiffen and harden their expressions. One of the female teachers called child services, while another had gently asked to see the bruises on his arm, and what they saw made some of them weep for the young teen. Having no choice but to take pictures for evidence, a female teacher had asked for them to go into another room so she could take the needed photos of all of the bruises, which made Nagito cry even harder but eventually agree.</p><p>But before they could even take the pictures, Komaeda went into shock, which caused the female teacher to panic. With his entire body shaking and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He had collapsed, causing the teacher to reach out and grab him before he can hit the floor and lower his body carefully onto the classroom floor. Fear had overtaken her, as she used her phone to call for the hospital to send over an ambulance.</p><p>With the information needed for the ambulance to arrive, her voice became hoarse and filled with fear for the young student as he wouldn’t stop shaking. Calling out to the other teachers, she gingerly held Nagito carefully to her body. Patiently waiting for the ambulance and while everyone rushed into the classroom. </p><p>It had taken six agonizing long minutes for the paramedics to reach them and another minute to get Nagito onto the stretcher and an additional ten minutes to regulate his breathing. During that time his classmates had heard of the news and were already making their way there and when it came time for Nagito to be carried away into the hospital three of his classmates begged to be taken with only to be told that immediately family only but was Komaeda had weakly reached out to one of the paramedics and asked for them to come with. Hesitantly they agreed and told the kids to come with. Once it’s been decided that his classmates would come with Komaeda gave them a weak smile and fainted.</p><p>Class 77-B were greeted to darkness, and they were instantly shown a few minutes later, Nagito waking up in a hospital bed. Doctors and nurses surrounded his frail body as they discussed his injuries and illness, reaching out to hold onto the bar of the bed, which caught their attention due to the movement. He was gently asked how he was feeling, but as he went to reply, his body had seized up again, and he began to shake again. Causing the doctors and nurses to act, with emergence. Horror crossed the faces of the students as the Nagito in the projection turned to face their direction of where Hajime and the rest of his classmates were watching, his eyes teary, and suddenly, his hand dropped from the bar of the hospital causing Sonia &amp; Mahiru to gasp loudly. At the same time, everyone else cursed under their breath.</p><p>Nagi’s eyes struggle desperately to stay awake and fight. A battle he was slowly beginning to lose.</p><p>Hajime squeezed his eyes tightly and felt Izuru take over. He wasn’t prepared to see any of this and felt emotionally drained. But he could do nothing more than watch as Izuru analyzed the scene playing out. Their attention was suddenly snapped to the door as they heard females talking behind Nagito’s door.</p><p>Mina and another two classmates, Maya and Izaya, opened the doctor and were greeted to the terrifying sight of nurses regulating Komaeda’s vitals and breathing. Hastily handing the doctors whatever they needed to treat the patient. A nurse who noticed the small group of three slammed the door in their faces with a quick apology.<em> “I’m sorry, but you guys have to come back another time!”</em></p><p>Class 77-B were able to hear the girls weep, while the guy tried to convince them that Nagito would pull through behind the door. They didn’t know how long time passed, but they were soon seeing another projection of Mina and the two classmates from before with Nagito’s other friends and classmates outside his room as they silently weep. Scared that they were so close to losing a classmate and friend all in one night</p><p>Just then, a doctor came into the room to tell him essential news and had politely asked if he wanted his friends also to hear this. To which he agreed. The announcement came as another bombshell as he informed them that Nagito only had about one to two years left to live. After delivering the news, the doctor had bid them farewell for now. Leaving them so that they can have a bit of privacy.</p><p>With the stress of the situation, combined with what had happened at school, Komaeda and his friends and classmates cried. Large tears were rolling down each of their small faces. They were at a loss. </p><p>And finally, Class 77-B heard something that made their stomach drop and heartache desperately. <em>“One to two years, huh? Guess I’ll live my life with no regrets and hope I’ll go out with a bang. For this is what I hope for.”</em> It was there that they saw that Komaeda Nagito had become completely and utterly broken. Like a band that had been snapped and broken. It was there that they understood and it was there that they couldn’t take it. </p><p>Since it was that very moment that hope, had forged its way into his mind and broken him,</p><p>Unable to handle the memories anymore. Hajime had switched back and quickly asked them to stop the program, and the scientist and doctors readily oblige. Feeling unease and repulsed by the unfair treatment the young man in the pod had suffer. With a few pushes of a couple of buttons, the pod had open up, and the holograms had frozen. Going over to the window that overlooked the lower floor where Komaeda was in the pod, they saw that boy had an emotionless and blank stare, the very same stare that he had as a child. Hajime immediately went downstairs with his classmates hot on his tail, and when he finally reached where Nagito was, he carefully pulled him into a hug—snapping Nagito out of his emotionless state.</p><p>“You saw it, didn’t you?” Causing Hinata only to tighten his grip on the emotionally and physically frail boy. </p><p>“...yeah.” Pulling away from Nagito, Hajime stared at him for a second and before pulling him into a deep kiss. Tears forcing their way down both of their faces.</p><p>“It’s about time.” Fuyuhiko and Soda said.</p><p>Making Mahiru scold them, while Akane and Hiyoko shook their heads and Sonia cheered politely. Nidai smirked, and Ibuki clapped with a grin stretched across her face. The Ultimate Imposter allowed a small smile of his own to tug at his lips. Mikan laughed softly, and TeruTeru wiggled his eyebrows at the newly established couple.</p><p>Peko and Gunham, having no words, simply smiled and shook their heads fondly.</p><p>Each and every one of them except Nagito had the same similar trail of thought in their head.<em> ‘I’m gonna kill that (bitch) woman if I ever see her.’</em></p><p>Two unspoken rules were established that day. The first rule was to be patient and protect Komaeda Nagito from everything, even if that included himself.</p><p>And the second, well if they were ever to be released back onto the mainland. Hoshina Miki is a dead woman if they ever caught sight of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comfort.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Hugging Hajime as tightly as his arms would allow him, Nagito buried his head into other’s chest. His body was shaking, while the occasional soft sound of hiccups became something more than just shutter breaths and sniffles. He later comes to realize that the sound was coming from him and shudder. At that moment, he felt frail. Only to then feel Hajime’s strong arms wrap around his lithe frame with hesitancy. Giving a small, breathy laugh, as he caught on quickly to why Hajime was acting like that, Nagito moved his head and rested his cheek on the other’s muscular chest. “You can hug me tighter, you know? I won't break.”</p><p>Tighten his arms ever so slightly, Hajime murmured quietly. “You say that, but I know the truth. You aren't strong, but you just wanna be held tightly. I want to hug you as tightly as I can. It's just that I don't want to hurt you. Not ever.”</p><p>Huffing, Nagito tried even further to make himself as small as possible, which proved to be a challenge with the way he was current. But settle on just closing his eyes and allowing his body to sag, knowing that Hajime got him. And he was proven right, as Hajime remained like a strong pillar for him. Not even phased by the sudden weight and just adjusted his hold on him to make him more comfortable. However, the sudden peace was interrupted as Fuyuhiko decided to speak. “Not to be that guy, but was that everything? Or was there more that we didn't see?”</p><p>Stiffen, Nagito refused to say anything. In fact, he didn't reply even as more and more of his classmates began to inquire more about his memories and past. He was becoming overwhelmed, and not surprisingly enough, Hajime noticed and had immediately stopped their privy questions with a single glare stopping all advance in its tracks. “Alright, that's enough, people.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I said that's enough.” Startle at the sudden rise of his voice, their classmates backed away and looked away in shame once they took in the sight of Nagito's shaken frame. "Hey, man, we're sorry. We shouldn't have acted like that. Not while you're like this." Kazuichi, ever the pacifist said, he, like all the others, was regretful of their actions. After all, out of all the former elite members of Class 77-B, him, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, and Hajime had gotten surprisingly close to the pale albino. But surprisingly enough, it wasn't him that was the most devastated over it. It was, in fact, Sonia. </p><p>Which wasn't surprising considering the fact that over time, the two had grown surprisingly close. They were a unique pair, so different yet similar. Gunham, who was Sonia's boyfriend, was understanding of their friendship and had never once felt threatened, especially since even he knew that there was never going to be anything between them except pure platonic friendship. It didn't help that he was fully aware of the frail albino crush on their leader. However, he would never voluntarily speak on such fact without the man's consent. Besides, it wasn’t his place to speak of such matter.</p><p>But now, as he stood by watching as Hajime tried his very best to console the hysteric man. His eyes linger and meet Sonia's own inquisitive blue eyes. And just from the way her eyes had softened as she redirected, her stare from the pair and back to him. And just like that, he immediately got what she wanted to do with just a single glance. Making him chuckle and smirk at the thought of being able to communicate without words.</p><p>So approaching them with cautious and deliberately calculated steps, Sonia and Gunham made themselves into a human barrier from their classmates. Sonia slowly reached out and touched Nagito shoulder, keeping her touch gentle but firm enough that if the other felt uncomfortable, he can easily shrug her off. "Hey, why don't we get some tea. We don't have to talk or anything, okay?" Sonia said, voice light and just slightly above the level of a whisper. Mindful of the fact that while Komaeda didn't like loud noises, was in a delicate state. She waited patiently for him to respond and smiled with joy as he accepted. </p><p>Knowing that she could leave the other with Gunham and Hajime, she gave them a stern glare before quickly softening her expression to Nagito and speaking in a gentler voice. "Hey, I'm going to make the tea now. Hajime and Gunham will be with you, okay? Do you want Hajime to carry you?"</p><p>Not even giving a verbal response, as he felt utterly exhausted from his mini-breakdown. Nagito weakly nodding his head and was swiftly picked up once Hajime saw his response. "Be careful with him, okay?"</p><p>"You know I will," Hajime said as he carefully adjusted the tired man. "We'll meet you by the pool?"</p><p>"Yeah, he could use the fresh air, and maybe having some tea by the pool will help." Giving a worried glance to the silent albino, Sonia gave them one more last look and left while motioning for the rest of their otherwise silent classmates to follow her out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fragile.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Despite having the strength to bend through heavy reinforced metal doors that were made with the very intention to be able to withstand bullets and bombs. Hajime shouldn’t have been so surprised that Nagito was light. So light that it felt as if he wasn’t actually carrying a twenty-something adult male. He even had the sneaking suspicion that if he wasn’t made into a literal superhuman, that the talentless version of him could have easily lifted Nagito, too, as if he was merely a feather and that in itself was heavily concerning. So without a thought, Hajime found himself saying. “Hey Nagito, how much do you weigh again?’</p><p>It was silent for a bit before Hajime got his answer. But the response he got wasn’t pleasant to hear, to say the least. “...I’m about forty-six kilograms. Or maybe forty-five. It’s been maybe a month since I’ve last checked, why?”</p><p>Almost dropping him at the reveal of his weight, Hajime came to a sudden stop once Nagito asked about the reason why he was asking and was suddenly very tempted to shake him by his shoulders. But was too aware and too afraid of the possibility of hurting him. He wanted to scream about just how severely underweight Nagito is but knew it would probably fall on deaf ears. <em>‘Not fragile my ass.’</em> Sharing a subtle look with Gunham, who looked at him with knowing eyes. As they both knew that this conversation wouldn’t be particularly pleasant if they were to continue it.</p><p>So instead, he settled instead for a more seemingly dismissive response, with the hidden intention of bringing up the weight situation on another day. As right now wasn’t the most preferable moment or choice of action to take, not when he knew Nagito was in a delicate state of mind and body. “I see.”</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Hajime resumed walking with Gunham not too far behind him and said nothing more as Nagito snuggled closer. However, the silence that fell over them was broken as Nagito spoke up. “...Don’t… Don't worry about me, Hajime.” A small, breathy, and carefree giggle escaped Nagito’s lip, and before Hajime knew it. He felt delicate fingers brush against his cheek. “Really, I mean it. I can see the clogs turning.” He teased gently.</p><p>“How can I not worry?” Lightly frowning, Hajime trudged on. While on the other hand Gunham, held himself back. Knowing that they were lost in their own world together, kept a respectable distance and observed the pair. He didn't see the need to intervene or insert himself in their conversation.  </p><p>“How can I not worry? It's you. I'll be always worried cause it's you.” Upon saying those words Hajime watched as a frown began to tug it's way down on Nagito’s lips while his eyes narrowed and expression darken. Realizing that what he said could have been taken the wrong way, Hajime silently cursed and went to clarify what he meant further. “Okay, that came out wrong. What I meant was that I feel like if I was to press any harder, you'd break. I'm concerned about your health. I'm worried about you, not what you did in the simulation. I could care less about that and more about if you’re okay.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Not phased at all by his confession, Hajime kept walking until he felt soft lips press against his cheek. “Thank you… thank you for caring about this pathetic-“</p><p>“And that’s where I’m gonna have to stop you. This self-deprecating can't continue on like this. Not when it isn’t true. Everything that <span class="u"> <em> women</em></span> said wasn’t true. You aren’t worthless or any of that other horrible stuff either. I need you to understand that, please I’m begging you.” Towards the end of his miniature speech, Hajime had lowered his head on top of Nagito's head. Although the plead was spoken so lowly and in a sad voice, the albino almost found himself nodding, wishing he had never had to hear the pained emotions swirling within those words.</p><p>“I… I can try.” Nagito finally said. Nuzzling the soft bed of white hair, Hajime breathed easily once he heard that. </p><p>“That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note, that chapters 3-5 will be extended and given more context within time. Feel free to comment and engage with me and other readers and tell us what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   With a clipboard in hand, Dr. Han walked with haste as she made her way to the lab, her heels clicking in a quick session with her fast-paced steps. Turning a corner, she almost collided with Hajime; but before it could even happen, he swiftly and soundlessly dodges her with ease. His face was impassive as if he was entirely unimpressed with her lack of awareness in her surroundings. However, she wasn't offended by the look and just knew that was how he was on most days and held her clipboard closer to herself. “Judging from Nagito’s quite extensive background, we determined that he needs to undergo the ‘Neo-Mitigate' again. This time not as a test run, but for genuine treatment.”</p><p>Frowning lightly, Hajime quickly scanned through every document with frightening ease and handed it back to her. “Though that may be what you perceive as the best option, he'll be difficult to convince to go through that again. He can be... quite evasive when he wants to be.”</p><p>Matching his expression, Dr. Han folded her arms and stubbornly added, “It's within his best interest to proceed with the treatment. As it's been noted, out of the rest of your group, he's the most unstable and in a fairly breakable state.”</p><p>“What you're suggesting is experimentation on that same emotionally unstable individual.” Hajime immediately countered. “That's quite selfish of your organization. If you're doing this under false-” </p><p>Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she quickly and abruptly snapped. “I'm going to pretend that you don't know what you're insinuating because you clearly have some misconception on what we're trying to achieve here. We aren't your enemies. We're just trying to help. We are nothing like Hope’s Peak Academy; we aren't doing this with the intention of hurting him, or erasing who he is as a person like they did.”</p><p>Face darkening and eyes almost appearing to alight with a glow, Hajime lost his stoic facade quite quickly at her last jab once the mention of Hope’s Peak involvement with him was said. “You may think that. But you are under no clearance to-”</p><p>“I've been granted clearance by the Future Foundation under Makoto Naegi’s orders. So I'm within my limitations to conduct this therapeutic session.” She interrupted, but before any more words could be said, the very man they were talking about cheerfully called out for Ultimate Hope, causing the man’s expression to soften upon seeing Nagito, making the doctor pause and watch them closely. She also duly noted that a usual match-up accompanied him as well. With him were the former Ultimate Swordswomen and Ultimate Princess. However, despite the two girls' presence, Hajime only kept his eyes on Nagito. Which she made another note on but wisely kept quiet and chose at that moment to simply observe.</p><p>Straightening out, Hajime offered the albino a soft smile and automatically switched into a far more gentler and friendlier tone than what he had been using to address her in. “Hey, just what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting, you know?”</p><p>Smiling wryly, Nagito stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. “Didn’t feel like being cooped up all day. It's...a nice day, ya know?”</p><p>Sighing lightly in fondness, Hajime shook his head and very gently and slowly pushed him towards Sonia and Peko. “You say that, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you're on bed rest. Make sure he doesn't leave his room again, please.”</p><p>Giving a small smile of her own, Sonia grabbed Nagito's hand and began gently guiding him away while Pekoyama stayed behind. When the pair was more than a few feet away from hearing distance, the sword women swerved around to face them. And if Dr. Han had to describe the feeling those cold red eyes did to her when they landed upon her, it honestly felt as if Peko was staring into her soul. It was uncomfortable and led her to develop a small amount of sweat to gather at her hairline. She was nervous. More nervous than she thought she'll ever be in front of a woman that was about a decade her junior. It was almost as if she was dealing with Hajime when she was first introduced to the man. As she vividly remembered trembling as she stared into his heterochromia eyes and knew that this man could eliminate an entire city if he so pleased. Though after getting used to him for the past few weeks, she realized blatantly that he wasn't as scary anymore. But right here, right now with the former right-hand woman of the Yazuka, she could see why an entire council and highly trained guards were not a match for her.</p><p>She was intimidating.</p><p>However, before she could even begin to fidget, Peko had already begun talking to Hajime, barely paying her any mind. “You do know he’s going to disappear again and somehow migrate his way back to you, right?”</p><p>Chuckling, the man could do nothing more than agree and watched as the woman left with the parting words of promising to deter Nagito as much as she possibly could. Though in the end, they all know that Nagito would find his way back to Hajime, just like he always do.</p><p>It was fate for them to be together if anyone had anything to say about it. It often made the other islander wonder how two completely different individuals click the way they do. It was odd, but they fit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>